Grisha Bulov
Grisha Bulov was a large Russian conservationist who was part sent to Siberia to monitor the "erratics" with the research team. His best friend was another scientist, a botanist named Sukhenkiy Yushenko. (Extinction Event). Biography Bulov first met up with the British ARC team when they were kidnapped by Nikolai Medyevin and Koshkin. After Cutter, Connor, and Abby were finished eating dinner, they went to the scientific tent, where they were introduced to both Bulov, and his friend, Yushenko. Bulov had come up with his own hypothesis surrounding the origins of the strange creature sightings; he believed that they were all survivors, and that some strange aspect of the Tunguskan environment has enabled them to survive for 65 million years. However, when Nick Cutter then told him that this phenomenon was actually caused by a temporal anomaly, Bulov got angry, and flatly refused to believe it, claiming it to be utter nonsense. Later on, after Connor Temple was injured by an attacking Torosaurus, a meteor hit the Earth, somewhere out in the woods. Bulov then accompanied the rest of the team, on a mission to locate the impact site. On the journey towards the impact site, Bulov was worried, as he believed that the meteor might have carried xenobacteria to Earth. However, everyone else refused to believe his theory, which only served to make him even angrier with the British Team. After an encounter with a Troodon pack, they finally found the impact crater, which Yushenko then promptly began to film on his camcorder. However, because he was not paying attention, he was killed and eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex that had sneaked up on him. Afterwards, the rest of the team noticed Yushenko's absence, but shrugged it off. However, when they found Yushenko's camera and analyzed the footage they figured out that he had been killed. Bulov was very grief-struck, after his best friend had died. Later, they finally discovered the anomaly which they had been looking for; Bulov then gave in to the anomaly theory. They went through, and found themselves in the Late Cretaceous Period. However, the anomaly closed, right before they could travel back through it. At first, Bulov wailed, believing that they would never be able to get back home. Just then, to their immense surprise, Jenny Lewis, Jake Hemple, and, somewhat unsurprisingly, Helen Cutter, (who had all came through another anomaly earlier) met them. After Helen showed them how to get back, she then promptly disappeared. Upon returning to the 21st century, they were shocked to discover that an enormous blizzard had occurred while they had been gone. Travelling back to the advance camp, much to their shock and horror, they found that a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Baba Yaga, was now attacking the camp. She then proceeded to kill Yuri Torosyan and several soldiers. Abby managed to bring Baba Yaga down with three tranquilizer darts. However, much to there dismay, they found that a second T-Rex, a male, was also roaming the forests. The male Tyrannosaurus then attacked the camp, killing Nikolai Medyevin. At that moment, Baba Yaga woke up, and began to battle the smaller male. Baba Yaga succeeded in killing her rival. Somewhat unsuprisingly, Baba Yaga was not stopped, and merely returned to the dark forests of Siberia. After the whole incident was taken care of, the British team left in a helicopter. Abby said goodbye to Bulov, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Bulov watched as the helicopter flew away back to London. Trivia *Bulov appears to be the Russian Team's equivalent of Abby Maitland, by his position on the team, as he is an animal conservationist, similar to how Abby is a former zookeeper. *Grisha Bulov is the sixth biologist to appear on Primeval. Bulov, Grisha Bulov, Grisha Bulov, Grisha Category:Older Novels Characters Category:Males